Deandra
'''Deandra "The New Girl" '''is a student and possibly former cheerleader of Overland Park High School. She is fairly new, recently moved from Atchison, Kansas, which is north of Topeka, and west of the 71. Through odd circumstances, she joins forces with both the Van Buren family and the Cheer Squad in Episodes 5 and 6, respectively. She is also a sworn-in cousin of the Van Buren family. Her last name has never been revealed. Personality She easily makes friends with everyone, which is shown by how quickly she and Mackenzie Zales start to talk in the girl's bathroom. Unlike everyone else who has problems that require some anger management, Deandra seems preoccupied with her basic instincts and needs, such as pooping in the bathroom and the amount of food that she gets during Episode 5 from Lunch Lady Belinda. Deandra seems to be the only one out of the group that sees how odd it is that the girls would be so set on revenge. When there was no prospect of her being a Prom Queen, she was indifferent about the prom, but once she was announced as a finalist, she was very excited. In Episode 11, she loses both her arms when the cheer squad and the Van Buren family attempt to take Deandra for themselves once they find out she's been playing on both sides. Due to losing both her arms, she finds that she can do quite a few things thanks to being "disabled" now. Along with running in the Paralympics, she says that she'll be set for life because no one will be mean to a girl with no arms. As such, she thinks she will win Prom Queen out of pity. Unforunately, she only gets 2nd Runner Up. She has been shown to be somewhat unloyal since she worked for the cheerleaders and the Van Buren sisters, who strongly oppose each other. This could also be because of her difficulty to make decisions and tendency to chose both of her options, exhibited in Episode 5 when she couldn't pick between a diet coke and a strawberry milkshake and decided to choose both. This situation also happened in episode 14 when she decided to choose both a realistic arm and a robotic arm as her prosthetics. Relationships Despite her first encounter with Mackenzie Zales, she is asked to join the cheer squad. This is most likely due to the fact that she has access to the bathroom based on a conversation in Episode 3: Mackenzie says, "There's also a girl named Deandra who has pooping privileges here." to which the Van Burens reply, "She will be safe." According to Episode 1, Shay Van Buren is the first person that encounters Deandra, both before Episode 1 and then Episode 5 where she's asked to join the Van Buren family. Her relationship with Shay and Cameron Van Buren seems to be more friendly than her and the cheer squad since Mackenzie blatantly told Deandra in Episode 1 she doesn't like her and Deandra greeted Shay and Cameron Van Buren nicely in episode 5. Later in Episode 11, she is said to be sworn in as an official cousin to the Van Burens. Her relationship was strained for a period of time after they (unintentionally) ripped her arm off. She competed with Shay for prom queen and bragged that she would win because of her handicap and went on calling her competitors "dumb whores". She eventually forgave the Van buren sisters and their relationship recovered. She has conflict with Brittany Matthews , who doesn't trust anyone, and is often threatened by her. For example, when Brittany wants to murder Deandra after finding out that Deandra knew about the Van Buren family spiking the cheerleader's drinks. Deandra is indifferent towards Trisha Cappelletti, but Trisha seems to have a lesbian crush on her, as she struggles extremely hard in Episode 6 to get Deandra to remeber her, and she attack Ashley Katchadorian in Episode 11 because Deandra's arms were ripped off. In Episode 14, she might have forgiven the cheerleaders for ripping off her arms, as she is seen talking to them like she normally would. Appearance Doll Type: Clothing Trivia *Deandra is the only main character who has never been in another outfit, as she is seen wearing the same dress she wears at school to the prom. Category:Characters